


¿Somos novios?

by Sofi_028



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Are they in a relationship?, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, who knows - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofi_028/pseuds/Sofi_028
Summary: El problema es que ni él sabe ¿están saliendo?“"¿Somos novios?” Kuro leía el mensaje en su teléfono confundido
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 11





	¿Somos novios?

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, este es lo primero que publico y realmente no tengo la menor idea de lo que hago jsjs, anyways, esto es muy corto así que espero que les guste

Es definitivo, Kenma no sabe que está haciendo.

Le preguntaron si estaba saliendo con alguien, el problema con esa pregunta es que ni él sabe _¿están saliendo?_ según él sí, es algo implícito pero… Kuroo ¿considera que son novios? Eso es algo que definitivamente tiene complicado a Kenma y ahora mismo quiere ser tragado por la tierra.

Está teniendo una crisis sobre si tiene o no novio en vivo, ya puede ver los memes y teorías que van haber en twitter cuando termine el stream, dios, ahora mismo deben de estar publicando algunos.

Esa expresión que tiene ahora es la definición de gay panic, decide que lo mejor es ser honesto con su audiencia así que responde como puede.

\--No estoy seguro, tal vez-- salió más como una pregunta que una afirmación y eso es todo lo que falta para que su chat se llene de diferentes tipos de respuestas, algunas tristes porque tenían la esperanza de salir con él en algún momento, otras sorprendidas, pero la mayoría especulando quien seria esta persona con la que tal vez tenga algo.

…

“¿Somos novios?” Kuro leía el mensaje en su teléfono mientras tomaba asiento en el subterráneo, sonrió para sí mismo y contestó con un simple “no es obvio?” seguido por un “sí, sí lo somos”, no pasó ni un segundo cuando la respuesta le llegó “Claramente no es obvio si te lo tengo que preguntar” seguido de unos corazones, no sabía cómo contestar a eso así que simplemente le mando unos emojis de corazones y una carita riendo.

Poco después le llego una notificacion de twitter “@Kozuken: sobre la pregunta del stream, si, estoy saliendo con alguien ;)”


End file.
